


Silent Knight

by rainbowfan4life



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowfan4life/pseuds/rainbowfan4life
Summary: Knights and  adventures





	Silent Knight

Lena's fever is through the roof, she's been drifting in and out of consciousness as her maids take turns at blotting her forehead with a wet cloth.

The king paces impatiently around his daughters quarters and the queen sits staring out the window in a daze. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

  
One of the guards pull the door open slightly to peek and upon seeing the village's physician he pulls it open fully.

  
The doctor immediately walks over to the princess' canopy bed resting her bag on the floor beside her.  
The maid shifts slightly to make room for the doctor beside Lena.

  
The last thing the brunette remembers is the tiny flashlight that the doctor shone in her eyes before she passes out again.  
This time the vision she sees is way different.

  
She stands on what she believes to be a different planet and the sun in sky shines red and bathes everything in crimson.

  
She walks through the bright orange sand the sun beating down on her pale skin causing her forehead to sweat slightly.  
Suddenly like a mirage, a strange looking spacecraft lay wrecked and half submerged in the orange sand. Lena approached the ship to see an emblem with an S symbol on the pod.

As soon as she looks at the symbol everything else around her vanishes except for the symbol that now appears on the inside of a knights chest plate.

She hears war drums along with yelling and cheering and the stomping of feet. The sound of the drums gets louder and she can see warriors dressed in armour coming from separate directions. Their are men atop horses, some on feet, some operating mobile catapults.

The armies come to a halt and the beat of the war drums change to something with a beat that makes Lena's heart start pumping out of control and floods her with rage and energy.

The warriors on each side of her begin to charge into one another and seem to not see Lena. Her screams appear to fall on deaf ears. Just as the armies get close enough to trample her she flies up in her bed eyes wide, gasping for air and the maid dabing her forehead with a cloth eyes her worriedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have other stories i should be working on yet her i am


End file.
